In high power supply application, two or multiple electrical branches connected in parallel are generally employed. In the parallel-connected converter, each branch may further contain magnetic elements, such as inductors or transformers. For example, the converter may use LLC circuit for high efficiency purpose and the magnetic elements may be used in the LLC resonant tank. For greater power, a large number of branches are used in the parallel-connected converter, thus leading to a large number of the magnetic elements and large volume, weight and loss of magnetic elements in the entire power supply. Therefore, how to reduce the number, volume, weight and loss of these magnetic elements becomes an important issue in developing a high power supply with high efficiency and high power density. In a parallel circuit, non-uniform of electrical parameters of the magnetic elements will result in uneven distribution of the power over branches of the circuit, and cause local over heat or high voltage/current stress on devices.
The above information disclosed in the background technology section is only used to facilitate understanding the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may include information which does not construct the prior art well-known by the person skilled in the related art.